Tristan has Moved on
by krysCMM
Summary: KT, just read it! lol Tristan of course.....no rory........hehehe
1. Note

This is a fic that is Tristan/Krys. This is a romance story about me and Tristan.....hehehehe.....just read it!  
  
  
  
I walked up to my locker and spun the dial. I hated monday mornings. It was the day I dreaded most. Waking up after a weekend that seemed way to short, and having to go to school to put up with the crappy teachers that perpously annoy and embarass you. I sighed as the locker opened up and a note floated to the floor. I bent down and picked it up slowly unfolding it while glancing around the crowded hall. I looked back down at the paper and began reading. It read:  
  
Krys,  
  
I know Mondays are hard...but we all have to go through them :) I'm sorry I can't be there, I have that doctors appointment this morning, but I swung by the school early to leave you this note. I love you and I'll bring you some of that Donkin Donuts coacoa you love. See you in third period.  
  
Tristan  
  
I smiled and folded up the note before placing it into my purse. "Who's the note from?" Alicia, a locker neighbor, asked.  
  
I smiled at her. "Guess." I responded and began switching books i needed for the first few classes.  
  
"Tristan?" She asked with a smiled.  
  
"Maybe." I said and grinned slyly.  
  
"You are so lucky to have him. He really loves you. He's not a jerk like some of the other guys at this school." She said looking sad.  
  
"So the rumor was true?" I asked closing my locker and looking over at her. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he cheated on me. And can you beleive he tried to deny it and be cool with me?" She asked and shook her head. "Well, i'll see you later girl."  
  
I nodded with a smile and headed towards my first period Math class. I felt bad for Alicia. She really like this guy and he cheated on her. She didnt deserve it. I entered the class just before the bell rang and took my seat. The teacher, Mr. Gagneon started class off with a pop quiz. 'I hate school' I sighed and put my name on the paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey baby." he came up behind me and whispered into my ear, nipping slightly before wrapping his arms around my waist and handing me the mug of Dunkin Donuts Coacoa.  
  
I smiled and turned from my locker to face him. "Hey." I managed before he gently met my lips in a sweet kiss. "How did your appointment go?" I asked him when he broke away. I brought the mug up to my lips and drank about half the cup.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I hate doctors offices. They creep me out."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey is scared of something?"I asked sarcasticly surprised.  
  
He grinned. "Yes, I am afraid of somethings. Mostly of losing you." He said and brought his lips to mine again. I smiled in the kiss and broke away to get the book that I was trying to get before Tristan came. I put it into my backpack and shut the door.  
  
"Well, you dont have to worry about that." I said smiling as he treaded his fingers in mine and we started for History class, where we conveniently get so sit next to eachother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Anna!" I smiled before sitting down next to her. Tristan sat on the other side of me, and took out his book.  
  
"Hey Krys. Did you do your homework?"  
  
I thought for a minute but i couldnt think if I had or not. "Yes she did." Tristan interjected leaning over my desk to look at Anna. "Krys, you did it at my house saturday."  
  
"Oh yeah!" I said as the teacher filed in.  
  
"Now class, we will be working on our study packets today during class. Buddy up and keep the voices low." Mrs. Paliziano said and sat down behind her desk to type on her comptuer.  
  
"I bet she's writing erotic novels just like that guidence counsler on 10 THings I Hate About You" Tristan whispered to me while we put our desks together. I chuckled and Mrs. Paliziano looked up. I mouthed a sorry and Tristan just smirked at me.  
  
"Shut up DuGrey! You're the one always getting me in trouble!" i lightly slapped him on the arm, playfully but my smiled deceived me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I climbed into the passenger side of Tristan's black celica and threw my backpack in the back seat. "Careful, careful!" he smiled at me and pulled into the line of cars getting out of the parking lot.  
  
"Dont worry, i'm not going to hurt your baby."  
  
"Which one you or Rosie?" He asked looking over at me with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked into my house, only to be greeted by my sister's dog, Chico. "Hey Chicano!" i exclaimed picking him up and cuddling him close.  
  
"You guys spoil him." Tristan said closing the door behind us and following me into the kitchen where my Grandmother, who lives with us was sitting. (My grandma is called Babcia~its polish)  
  
"Hi Babcia." I said putting Chico down and grabbing a grape out of the bowl on the counter. "Tris, want anything to drink?"  
  
"sure, water. Hi Babci" He smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Tristan. How was school?" She asked in her best english.  
  
"Good." she smiled. She liked Tristan.  
  
I handed Tris his water. "Where's Jess?" I asked my grandma of my sister Jessica.  
  
"She's on the deck with Marcin." she said of my sisters boyfriend of two years. I nodded and me and Tristan walked out onto the deck.  
  
"Hi Jess, Marcin." I smiled and plopped down on one of the deck chairs. Tristan shook hands with Marcin and sat too. "So what did you guys do today?" I asked drinking the soda I got for myself.  
  
"Nothing. We tried to go shopping for his sister's wedding gift, but we got nothing." jessica said sitting back against her chair and sighing.  
  
"IT's better than sitting through school." i commented.  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?" Marcin asked looking at Tristan.  
  
"We were thinking dinner at the Olive Garden and then to see The Mothman Prophacies. It's supposed to be really scary." Tristan replyed to Marcin.  
  
"Which means the girls will jump to you when they're scared. Good thinking man!' he said nodding.  
  
"You guys could come if you want." I added.  
  
"Wanna go?" Jess asked Marcin.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Its a date!"  
  
END PART ONE! 


	2. 2

KT Part Two  
  
Tristan Has Moved On  
  
"That was a good movie, but It was really freaky." I looked up at Tristan as we walked to my Jessica's car.  
  
"I agree, I was about to leave the theatre." He agreed putting his arm around my shoulder. He nodded towards Jessica and Marcin. "Is she mad at him?" he asked at the couple walking five feet ahead of them and far apart.  
  
"I dont know. But, probably. They'll be make up in about an hour." I chuckled and we got to the car. Me and Tristan climbed into the back seat and buckled up.  
  
"What'd you guys think of the movie?" jess asked looking in the rear veiw mirror.  
  
"It was freaky." I commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"It was good at the beginning, but was kinda confusing. I highly doubt that that was a true story."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We got back to our house and plopped down in the sun room with my parents.  
  
"So how was the movie?" Mom asked looking around at the four teens that just entered the room.  
  
"Scary." Jess said eating a chip from the bowl on the table.  
  
"I was really getting into it but the end was stupid." Tristan shook his head.  
  
"So is it worth me going to see?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said. "pretty good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about eleven thirty and Tristan and I were lounging on the deck. I cuddled closer to his warm chest as he tightened the blanket around us. I looked up at the stars.  
  
"How many do you think there actually are?" He asked kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Lots. Do you think that there's life out there?" I asked.  
  
"Probably. I mean think how big the unniverse actually is. The milky way galaxy, which we're in, is only the smallest part of the real thing. Do you think that we're actually the only living things? I doubt it."  
  
"Yeah. I know. We had a big debate bout it in Science class last week."  
  
"Wish I was there. I love this kind of stuff. Science I mean."  
  
"I know. Remember on our first date? We looked at the stars with your telescope." I chuckled remembering the day. It was so romantic. We had a picnic set up at we looked at the stars. I would never forget that day.  
  
"I'll never forget that day." I smiled.  
  
"Me either. Me either." 


End file.
